David Xanatos
David Xanatos is an extremely wealthy and influential businessman who serves as one of the two primary antagonists of the first two seasons of the popular Disney cartoon series Gargoyles By season three, Xanatos would ultimately evolve into a less villainous character, becoming a father and husband and giving up his role as an active antagonist of the Manhattan Clan. History David Xanatos (who is the founder, owner and president of the powerful Xanatos Enterprises) was a ruthless individual and master of manipulation who rarely got himself involved personally with a battle, preferring to utilize his wealth and power as weapons of their own - he also created the Steel Clan, robotic versions of the Gargoyles and he personally donned a Steel Clan robot suit on several occasions in order to make himself a physical match for Goliath and his clan. However Xanatos' most dangerous weapon was always his mind; he was knowledgeable in many ways and held enough influence that he could get away with his illegal dealings (though even Xanatos is not fully immune to the law as he has spent a few months in prison due to being in possession of stolen property - his sentence greatly reduced due to his network of lawyers). Throughout his career Xanatos was aided by his henchman Owen Burnett (who is in reality the Fay known as Puck): who was willing to do anything for his superior. Xanatos' efforts to create replacements for the gargoyles resulted in the creation of the Mutates and Thailog - however Xanatos made a mistake in creating Thailog as the clone learnt a little too much from Xanatos, proceeding to rob him for 20 million dollars before breaking off to become a new rival. Shortly before his marriage with Fox, David Xanatos became a member of the legendary Illuminati - though is ranked as one of the lowest. David Xanatos' war with the gargoyles would only truly come to an end after the birth of his son, Alexander. The clan helped rescue Alexander from Oberon (though they had little success - rather the day was saved by negotiation on Goliath's behalf). Thankful to his former enemies for saving his son Xanatos finally put aside his long-running rivalry with the clan and dedicated himself to helping them. Personality David Xanatos is an extremely practical man who thinks of revenge as a pointless concept and concerns himself purely with increasing his current power and wealth as well as his business - he has no interest in taking over the world as he finds himself able to manipulate the current laws of society sufficiently to accomplish his tasks and in the end he could be considered a knowledgeable businessman: however in order to have such knowledge Xanatos is willing to sacrifice such things as ethics and morality. Despite his ruthless personality, Xanatos is a genuinely caring father and husband and when with his family David Xanatos is a much more sympathetic individual - at least for a little while. Gallery David Xanatos.jpg|David Xanatos clipxan.gif|Xanatos in a trenchcoat PDVD_395.png|Xanatos' evil G\grin. xanatos laugh.jpg|Xanatos' evil laugh. 1693985_o.gif|Xanatos rising to power. Disney-Gargoyles-Awakening-part-5-demona-xanatos-want-to-attack.png President David Xanatos.jpg Trivia *During the show's development, Xanatos was originally known as Xavier and he was the descendant of the wizard that originally cursed the gargoyles to sleep for a thousand years. According to Greg Weisman, he was, "rich, powerful and petulant. Very Captain Hook." This idea of a descendant of an ancient enemy was eventually used for Wolf and Hakon in "Vendettas". The name Xavier was eventually dropped because of the similarity to Professor X (Charles Xavier) in Marvel Comics' X-Men. Still, Greg Weisman wanted a name with a similar sound to it. Thinking of Thanatos, the Ancient Greek God of Death, and since X and TH sounds are often interchanged, he tried the name Xanatos, which was quickly accepted by other crew members. Some time later, he checked the phone book and found that Xanatos was in fact a real name. The character's first name, David, was chosen specifically because the master gargoyle had been named Goliath, thus echoing the Biblical story of David and Goliath, but with the hero and villain roles reversed. *He is very similar to Lex Luthor as they're both businessmen respected by the public but is plotting schemes secretly and fighting a non-human archenemy using a suit of armor. *Even though Demona was the true main antagonist of the series, Xanatos served as The Heavy because it was his quest to awaken the gargoyles and use her that drove the plot. External links *David Xanatos at GargWiki Category:Amoral Category:Mastermind Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Businessmen Category:Archenemy Category:Wealthy Category:Martial Artists Category:Criminals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Charismatic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Fighter Category:Friend of the hero Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:On & Off Category:Sophisticated Category:The Heavy Category:Necessary Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:Lawful Evil Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Redeemed Category:Strategic Category:Pawns Category:Non-Action Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:In Love Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:God Wannabe